


Falling in Love

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Series: Story Cravings [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Humor, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Prompt list:"I think I might be falling in love with you.""You didn't seriously...?""Yep."You just...?""Yep.""Does that mean...?""Quite probably.""Do you think we can do this?""It'll take a miracle, and even then- probably not."





	Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by watching "The Hurt Locker" twice in one day.   
> Now I've seen this movie several times, and it is really good each time! But on this particular day, I came to realize... Jeremy just looks so damn good in this movie! So yeah... Also watch for Anthony Mackie, because he always looks good and you should appreciate and love Mackie too!

"Knock, knock!" Jeremy says, as he enters his friend's house.

"Bedroom!" His friend answers.

-

Jeremy walks to the back of the house and into his friend's bedroom.

\---

"Hi." A young brunette female smiles.

"Hey beautiful." Jeremy smiles.

"What's with the hat?" She asks, sitting up on her bed.

"I got a new role today." Jeremy sits on the end of the bed.

"You did?" She asks, crawling over to Jeremy.

"Yeah." Jeremy smiles.

"What role exactly?" She asks, eyeing his hat.

"It's a military type of movie." Jeremy says.

"Really?" She asks, smiling slightly.

"Yeah my character defuses bombs." Jeremy nods.

"Can I see the haircut?" She asks, reaching for his hat.

"Sure." Jeremy drops his head.

-

She takes off his hat to see that some of his hair has been buzzed short.

\--

"Wow!" She smiles, touching his hair.

-

Jeremy smiles as he lifts his head.

-

"So what do you think?" Jeremy asks.

"I like it actually." She smiles, pulling on his ear.

"Ah!" Jeremy pushes her hand away.

-

She giggles a little.

-

"Do you seriously like it?" Jeremy asks, nervously rubbing his head.

"Yes I like it." She smiles. "You look REALLY good."

-

Jeremy chuckles as he looks away.

\--

"How soon do you start filming?" She asks, touching the back of Jeremy's head.

-

Jeremy looks back at her, he grabs her wrist, and he pulls her hand down to hold it.

-

She smiles.

-

"Um I think within the month." Jeremy clears his throat.

"So your dear friend Ali is left here all alone? Again..." She tisks.

"Oh come on don't guilt trip me Al!" Jeremy laughs.

"Sorry, I can't help it." Ali giggles.

-

Jeremy shakes his head.

\---

Ali gets on all fours to crawl back to her pillows.

-

Jeremy grabs Ali's arm.

-

"Hang on." Jeremy stops Ali.

"What's up?" Ali asks, sitting back down.

"I was just thinking-"

"Oh boy!" Ali teases.

"Shut up." Jeremy scoffs.

"Anyway." Ali giggles.

\--

"We've been friends for a long time Ali." Jeremy sighs.

"Whoa Jeremy... Don't-" Ali starts backing away.

_"I think I might be falling in love with you."_ Jeremy admits.

-

Ali stares at Jeremy.

-

Jeremy nervously smiles.

-

 _"You didn't seriously...?"_ Ali asks.

_"Yep."_ Jeremy nods.

_"Does that mean...?"_ Ali sighs.

_"Quite probably."_ Jeremy nods again.

"I hate you sometimes." Ali shakes her head.

_"Do you think we can do this?"_ Jeremy asks.

_"It'll take a miracle, and even then- probably not."_ Ali shrugs.

"Hey at least you're honest." Jeremy chuckles slightly.

"I'm kidding Jeremy." Ali smiles.

-

Jeremy looks at Ali confused.

-

"Do you have any idea, how long I've waited for you to say that? You big idiot!" Ali playfully pushes Jeremy's head.

"What?" Jeremy laughs confused.

"Anthony told me a year ago." Ali laughs.

"Big mouth." Jeremy rolls his eyes.

-

Ali giggles.

-

"If you knew why didn't you say something?" Jeremy asks.

"Because I'm chicken shit." Ali states.

-

Jeremy laughs.

-

"But seriously. I told you I love you first." Ali shakes her head. "Did you think I meant it in a different way?"

-

Jeremy facepalms.

-

"You did? Oh my God, I'm salty now!" Ali gasps.

-

Jeremy laughs and he drags his hand down his face.

-

"What a pair we make." Ali sighs.

"I love you Ali." Jeremy pats her leg.

"I love you too, you big idiot." Ali smiles.


End file.
